Soft words And Broken Hearts
by Zeldafan lover
Summary: basically its sonic telling amy off. But doing it softly considering her personility. I Don't own them sega does. Well enjoy. Note: This is a one-shot onl;y. Agast and despair.


It was late at night. I was just sitting against a tree, looking up at the stars, when I sensed a presence behind me.

"Settle down Sonikku. It's just me." A very Familiar annoying voice is a sweet tone from the darkness.

Amy walked out from behind the tree. I sighed. This girl has and forever

" Sonic. Sonic! She bractically was jumping for joy at seeing me. I sighed not really feeling like dealing with her. " What did you want Amy?"

"Well seeing your alone I was wondering if we could go on the date in-". Imediately I cut her off.  
" Look amy not interested in going on a date with you". She just huffed stomping her feet. Getting angrey at my answer. "C'mon you promise me after you save me from Dr. Eggman."  
"I never made such a promise amy " ... She continued fultlessy.  
" C'mon, Please?"

" Sorry, I appriciated you but dating with you isn't my thing. You don't care how I feel. You need to grow up, Amy. "

Tears clouded in her eyes as she looked him in the eyes. Sonic sighned at her shaking his head in a no. Looking at her he knew now was the only time he could tell her with out interupptions. 

" Amy the truth is I never loved you so I don't know where you this notion that I liked you". "Did you ever even consider how thought"!? 

" So "Amy will you STOP FOLLOWING ME?!"

Amy Rose eyes windened when I yelled at her. Her eyes were opened wide.

"But Sonic..""Just shut up and listen okay?! I'm tired of you always following me and always talking about marriage! You are 12 years old, you shouldn't even be thinking of that !"

"Sonic..." I- I-ii. Amy stuttered at sonic's words. Many Feelings sirounding her.

"Everytime I see you, you always talk about me and you dating or getting married. Have you ever stopped to think about my feelings for once?!" "Even for a second".

"I thought you liked me when you saved me when we met and from all those time that you saved me form eggman?. She looked up at Sonic feeling tears in her eyes and mucus runing down her nose. 

Again Sonic sighed at her realizing he had to make it clear to her. Taking a deep breath he shose his next words carefully.

"Amy, I would do that for anybody. Why? Because that's just me! It's not anything special when I save you or anybody. I'm just doing what I do best! I would even save Knuckles if I had to!" 

"So then...there's no special relationship between us...whatsoever?" Tears falling from her face and she felt her knees bukle . Hitting the dirt letting sobs escape her throat. 

Seeing her breakdown like this made him feel terriable but she had to know this. Especially being a obessive stalker who hates and tries to attack anyone i'm interested in. .

Getting up from the dirt that stained her clothes. Her voice came out quietly with so many minutes in a mere one hour, Amy's throat dried had up like a desert, with them standing their.

"You don't..like me and there's no special relationship between us...whatsoever?" Her heart Swelled inside her chest. 

Sonic watched in despair as she hung her head down and began to shake withy sobs. Her hands coming up to cover her face. He knew he couldn't just stand their while she wept, not when her tears were so throughly his fault.

Still standing he gathered her up into his arms and gently held her tightly to him. After a moment of hestation she returned the embrace and buried her face into his chest. 

" I know you don't deserve this amy and I know I don't deserve anything more than your loathing and the worst of words." 

It took her a minute to respond and when she did a small sad smile was on her face. " I could never hate you sonic ,but this will be hard for me to move on". She let out a shaky breath. 

Sonic nuzzled her hair " You are a wonderful girl amy and you'd make any man more deserving than me happy and he'll be lucky to have you". 

"I Just wanted it to be you sonic but i guess this is it, friends only". "I know" was all sonic could say. Amy lifted her head promising that she wouldn't do anything drastic and try her best to move on.

With their promise made both wnet their seperate ways into the night. 

End. 


End file.
